Energy Beam Lock
and MechaGodzilla lock beams in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2]]An Energy Beam Lock, also known as a "Beam War," a "Beam Struggle," or a "Beam Lock", is an unusual occurrence which happens when two fire beam-like weapons directly at each other, resulting in the two blasts locking together at a central point, after which a number of things can happen. Effects Several things may occur once two beams are locked. Beamburst The "Beamburst" is when the two beams, either a few seconds after locking, or immediately, explode, which usually releases a large amount of bright light or, in some cases, a concussive shockwave. Push-Fight If the beams remain locked without Beambursting, then the two monsters will usually begin putting more energy in the blasts, shoving back and forth until one is struck by the two beams (and takes the full effect of both). After going on too long, a Push-Fight will sometimes result in a Beamburst. Stalemate Sometimes, very rarely, the two beams will simply vanish upon locking, having no effects at all. It is possible that this is actually the result of both monsters coincidentally deciding to end the beam fire at the same time. Close-Range Explosion This occurs when two monsters beam lock while in close range. The result will be an overload, and a beam burst will occur sending both monsters (supposedly) flying. In Godzilla in Hell, this scenario causes a catastrophic explosion that destroys the entire planet. Examples Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla At two separate points of Son of Godzilla, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Kumonga, while Kumonga returned fire with its webbing. Though the webbing was not technically a beam, it seemed to successfully lock with the Atomic Breath, resulting in a Stalemate both times. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla When Godzilla first faced off with Mechagodzilla, firing of Mechagodzilla's eye beams and Godzilla's Heat Ray occurred simultaneously, resulting in a Beamburst that knocked both monsters back. Although Mechagodzilla was badly damaged by the beamlock, Godzilla fell into Tokyo Bay and began to bleed profusely, having been knocked unconscious. King Caesar's beam absorbance attack can also create Beambursts if the absorbed beam is fired back at another Beam weapon. Heisei Series Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Godzilla's Atomic Breath beam locks with Mechagodzilla's Mega Buster Ray, and although the beam burst which results doesn't create a shockwave, it is powerful enough to cause a close-range explosion which sends Godzilla tumbling to the ground, and also forced Mechagodzilla backwards for a short distance. Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars In ''Godzilla: Final Wars, when Godzilla battled the evil Monster X, the Gravity Beams struck the Atomic Heat Ray, resulting in a brief Push-Fight, before a non-shockwave Beamburst. Later, Godzilla fought X's advanced form, Keizer Ghidorah. Another lock ensued, and another Push-Fight, although this time, the Push-Fight was successful, and hit Godzilla. Video Games ''Godzilla: Save the Earth In this game, Beam Locks resulting in Push-Fights are possible when the following monsters fire their beams at each other simultaneously: *Godzilla 90's *Godzilla 2000 *Rodan *Gigan *King Ghidorah *Megalon * *Mothra *Orga *Mecha-King Ghidorah *SpaceGodzilla *Kiryu Godzilla: Unleashed Just like in ''Save the Earth, monsters can have beam locks in this game as well. Every single monster can beam lock except for Anguirus, Mothra's larval form, and in the PS2 version, Battra's larval form. Comics ''Godzilla in Hell'' In a flashback showing how Godzilla arrived in Hell, Godzilla battles SpaceGodzilla in Rio de Janeiro. Both monsters fire their beams at each other at close range, bathing each other in flames and vaporizing the ruined city around them as the beams lock. Eventually, the monsters fire their beams at full intensity at close range, causing them to lock and create a massive explosion that destroys the entire Earth, sending both monsters to Hell. Later, Godzilla battles Destoroyah and King Ghidorah in Hell, who are both constantly healed and resurrected in order to torment Godzilla. At one point, both Destoroyah and King Ghidorah fire their beams, which combine and briefly lock with Godzilla's atomic breath. Category:Abilities Category:Beam weapons